Yunjae :: Secret Love
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: ff pertama saya banget. jaman-jaman pertama kali bikin ff yunjae tapi baru di post sekarang, mau tahu komentar temen-temen tentang ff ini, jadi gaya bahasanya pasti rada beda ama yg sekarang. chap 1. douzo


**SECRET LOVE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: YunJae **

**Length: 1/?**

**Rating: Romance**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy reading ^^

Jaejoong POV

"joongie….. joongie…. bangun boo" kurasakan yunnie mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhku dengan lembut

"mmmm…" gumamku pelan

"cepat bangun"

"yunnie…. 5 menit"

"jae… nanti kita terlambat"

"jam berapa yunnie?" ucapku manja

"08.30"

"mmmm….. eh!…..WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaku setelah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurku

"cepat bangun aku sudah buatkan sarapan untuk kita"

… babo… babo… babo… kupukul kepalaku pelan, aku terlambat di hari pertamaku sekolah di sekolah yang baru bahkan suamiku yang membuat sarapan untukku sekarang….ya suami, aku sudah menikah dengan JungYunho,…hhmmm…memang aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah tapi umma ingin kami segera menikah. Dan sekarang sebagai istri Yunho malah suamiku yang membuat sarapan untukku, istri macam apa aku ini….aish…. tapi ini salah yunnie juga, aku terlalu lelah yunnie terlalu bersemangat tadi malam. Aku cepat-cepat mandi dan memakai seragamku lalu turun.

"yunnie" ku hampiri dengan wajah memelas

"hmm.."

"mianhae" jawabku sambil menundukkan wajahku

"untuk apa?" jawabnya dengan heran menatapku

"aku bukan istri yang baik untukmu, harusnya kan aku yangmemasak untukmu… tapi…."

"hahahahahahaha" yunnie tertawa dengan kuat "itu bukan masalah"

"tapi.."

"apa aku menikahimu agar kau bisa memasak untukku?"

"tapi.."

"sudah cepat makan, nanti kita terlabat ingat ini juga hari pertama kau masuk sekolah yang baru dan hari pertama aku mengajar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dengan cepat aku memakan sarapan yang telah di buat yunnie sambil menatapnya yang sedang membaca koran pagi ini. Aku tersenyum senang, ternyata menikah itu hal yang menyenangkan aku akan membangung keluargaku sendiri dengan orang yang kucintai.

"sudah selesai" ucapku. Yunnie lalu melipat korannya dan berjalan kearahku dan mengenggam tangaku membawaku ke mobil.

"siap?" tanyanya

"mm.." jawabku seadanya sambil menunduk, lalu dia menyalakan mesin dan kami berangkat. Diperjalanan aku hanya menatap yunnie, dia sangat tampan aku benar-benar beruntung. Hari ini juga hari pertama yunnie mengajar di sekolah baruku. Awalnya kami tinggal di Jepang tapi setelah menikah yunnie ingin hidup mandiri dan mengajakku kembali ke Korea lalu ia bekerja sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah kenalan appa dan sekarang adalah hari pertama yunnie juga aku.

"joongie.. joongie.."

"uuummm.."

"kita sudah sampai'

"oh…" aku melepas sabuk pengaman dari tubuhku dan turun namun belum sempat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar yunnie menarik tanganku

"eh… kau lupa sesuatu joongie"

Aku tersenyum dan mengarahkan bibirku ke bibir yunnie dan menciumnya lembut. "sudah" yunnie tersenyum

"setelah pulang tunggu aku di parkiran ya"

"nee" lalu aku berlari ke arah kelas baruku. Aku berlari dan masuk ke kelas 3-A lalu duduk di bangku paling belakang karena aku rasa bangku itu kosong.

"hei.. kau murid baru ya?" Tanya seseorang padaku

"iya salam kenal" ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya

"kebetulan sekali, katanya hari ini ada guru baru juga" aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"oh ya kenalkan aku junsu"

"jaejoong.. ju.. kim jae joong" aku harus menggunakan nama asliku karena yunnie bilang disini ada peraturan aneh yang melarang hubungan guru dan murid. Menyebalkan..

"wah.. marga kita sama" senyumnya. Sepertinya dia cukup enak diajak berteman, pikirku.

End JaeJoong POV

Yunho POV

Ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi seorang guru, akhirnya keinginanku sejak kecil terwujud dan aku berharap aku akan menjadi guru joongie. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"yunho-ah kau sudah datang" kepala sekolah lee menyapaku di luar ruangannya dan mengajakku masuk

"duduklah" aku duduk menghadapnya "bagaimana kesanmu tentang sekolah ini?" tanyanya

"sekolah yang bagus, joongie akan sangat suka" jawabku cepat

"hahahhahaha… tentu saja, bagaimana kabar keponakanku itu?" ucap pria itu menahan tawa

"sangat baik" ucapku mantap dan tersenyum

"baiklah hari ini kau mulai mengajar dan aku akan menempatkanmu sebagai wali kelas istrimu agar kau dapat dengan mudah mengawasinya, tapi kau harus tetap ingat peraturan sekolah ini" ancamnya

"baik,aku mengerti paman, terimakasih atas bantuan paman" ucapku

"tidak perlu, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, kau cocok menjadi guru disini" jawabnya sambil tersenyum "juga jangan terlalu formal, aku ini tetap pamanmu kan,, yaaa.. walaupun aku hanya teman appa mu"

"tidak anda sudah seperti paman kandungku" jawabku cepat

"kalau begitu santai saja"

"yaa.. paman"

"sudah waktunya pelajaran pertama, pergilah perkenlakan istrimu dan dirimu… hahahahahaha" ejeknya

Aku berjalan menuju kela 3-A dan masuk kedalam, kulihat joongie sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di bangku paling belakang, dia memang mudah mencari teman. Aku menyiapkan diri

"selamat pagi" sapa ku pada mereka semua. Kulihat joongie sedikit shock.. aku suka wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"mulai sekarang aku adalah wali kelas kalian yang baru, kenalkan namaku Jung Yunho"

"wah.. hari ini kita dapat murid baru dan guru baru" celetuk seorang siswa

"oh.. kalian kedatangan siswa baru, siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh, terlihat joongie sedikit memajukan bibirnya, manis sekali…

"itu yang duduk dipaling belakang" celetuk siswa lain

"oh.. coba kemari dan kenalkan dirimu" lalu joongie bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiriku dengan wajah cemberut, aku hanya tersenyum "jangan marah, aku akan membalasnya ketika tiba dirumah" bisikku padanya dan dia mulai tersenyum

"annyeong.. namaku Ju..ah" aku mencubit pinggang joongie pelan, dia berbalik dan semakin memajukan bibirnya

"namaku kim jae joong" aku tersenyum " aku pindahan dari Jepang"

"qo kebetulannya dua kali" celetuk seorang siswa dengan suara melengking *ditimpuk junsu*

"apa maksudmu?" jawab siswa yang lain

"aku dengar pak guru Jung juga dari Jepang kan?"

"ya" jawabku "memang sangat kebetulan "kau boleh duduk…. Joongie baby" bisikku. Joongie menyeringai dan kembali duduk "kita mulai pelajaran hari ini.

End Yunho POV

JaeJoong POV

Setelah belajar hamper satu harian akhirnya selesai juga untuk hari ini. Peraturan menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan yunnie selain di dalam kelas. Bahkan saat makan siang pun aku tidak bisa menyelinap ke kantor yunnie.. AAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Aku harus menahannya selama setahun, tapi di rumah, yunnie seutuhnya milikku,,, ffufufuufufufufu…seringaiku... aku memang pintar.

"jaejoong, mau pulang bersama?" Tanya junsu padaku

"tidak usah, aku dijemput"

"baiklah, aku deluan ya"

"ya, hati-hati" dan aku berjalan keluar kelas menuju tempat parkir, kulihat yunnie sudah menungguku di depan mobil

"yunnie" teriakku dan memluknya erat

"wahh.. joongie kau seperti tidak bertemu dengaku bertahun-tahun saja" jawabnya asal. Aku cemberut dan menatapnya.. lalu yunnie menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan aku tersenyum

"habis aku tidak bisa melihatmu selain di dalam kelas"

"ya.. kita terpakasa harus melakukannya, agar aku atau kau tidak dikeluarkan"

"siapa sich yang membuat peraturan bodoh seperti itu?" tanyaku sebal

"sudahlah, anggap saja ini sebagai ujian untuk cinta kita" ucapnya dan aku tersenyum lebar

"ayo pulang" aku masuk ke mobil dan kami pulang. Yunnie memang sangat dewasa dan bijak, bahkan dia bisa menjinakakku yang manja ini. Aku jadi ingat awal bertemu dengan yunnie, walaupun sebenarnya kami dijodhokan appa dan umma.

-Flashback-

Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA

"joongie baby yunnie sudah datang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu sayang"

"umma apa memang harus begini?"

"baby umma ngerti kau ingin meraih cintamu sendiri, tapi umma juga ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik dan yunnie juga sudah tahu tentang rahasiamu jadi semua akan baik-baik saja"

"dia tahu?"

"ya .. dan dia menerimanya, bahkan dia sangat senang"

"tapi… umma sejak kapan umma tahu aku lebih tertarik pada pria?"

"hahahahahhaha… setiap umma pasti mengerti anaknya joongie, lagi pula umma tidak pernah mendengarmu bercerita tentang seorang gadis"

"oooooo.." aku hanya bisa ber-O ria

"lakukan saja dulu ya, jika kau memang tidak merasa cocok dengan perjodohan ini umma akan mengikuti keinginanmu"

"bagaimana dengan appa?"

"appa sudah setuju, bahkan orang tua yunnie juga, sekarang cepat temui dia"

Kami memang dijodohkan awalanya, namun akhirnya… hmmmm… kalian tahu sendiri kan..

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan melihat seorang pria tinggi menghadapkan punggungnya padaku "yunnie" panggillku dan dia menoleh sambil tersenyum

"hai.. joongie…. siapa namamu?" ucapnya dan berbalik menghadapku

Aku hanya menunjukkan wajah bingung "tadi kau memanggilku joongie kan?"

"maksudku nama asli mu"

"oh.. jaejoong.. kim jaejoong"

"salam kenal, boleh aku memanggilmu joongie?" tanyanya lagi dan aku hanya mengangguk

"kau?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"namamu yunnie?"

"yunho… jung yunho" jawabnya dengan ternsenyum "tapi kau boleh memanggilku yunnie"

Jika diperhatikan dia cukup tampan juga,…. baiklah demi umma aku akan mencobanya lagi pula sepertinya dia baik, tekadku demi umma dan appa.

"ayo"

"kemana?"

"kencan"

"mwo…?"

"iya kencan pertama sebagai masa penjajakan"

"tapi umma?"

"aku sudah ijin" dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar rumah "umma kami berangkat ya" bahkan dia sudah memanggil umma dengan sebutan umma

Di mobil aku hanya melamun dan memandang keluar jendela lalu kuperhatikan lagi wajahnya, penampakkannya sangat dewasa tidak sepertiku wajahku yang masih kekanak-kanakan ini, pikirku sambil manyun.

"yunnie usia mu berapa?"

"22 tahun" jawabnya singkat

"mwo… kau lebih tua dariku"

"hahahahahaa… memang wajahku terlihat lebih muda dari usiaku ya?"

"kenapa aku tidak dijodohkan dengan yang seusiaku ya?"

"mungkin umma ingin orang yang lebih dewasa darimu agar bisa menjagamu dan melindungimu"

"uuuummmm…. Mungkin…. lalu sekarang kau sudah kuliah atau kerja?"

"aku bekerja di perusahaan appa tapi sebenarnya aku mempunyai impian lain"

"apa itu?"

"kau banyak naya ternyata"

"tentu saja, aku kan harus tau tentang calonku"

"aku ingin menjadi guru"

"ohh…" jawabku sekenanya "mmm… yunnie" tanyaku ragu

"ya"

"kenapa kau setuju?"

"tentang perjodohan ini maksudmu?"

"iya"

"aku ingin membahagiakan umma dan appa… karena sepertinya aku akan jadi anak durhaka…. hahahhahaha" tawanya garing

"apa maksudmu?"

"seperti kataku tadi aku ingin jadi guru dan mungkin aku tidak akan meneruskan perusahaan appa"

"jadi hanya karena itu, kau tidak akan menyesal nanti, bukankah kau harusnya sudah punya kekasih… lalu…lalu…. apa tidak apa-apa kau menikah dengan seorang laki-laki?"

"joongie.. jujur aku juga tidak tahu apa aku gay atau bukan, selama ini aku tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada wanita atau pun pria, tapi saat umma memperliahtkan fotomu padaku, aku rasa pesonamu menggodaku dan saat aku lihat kau dengan nyata saat ini, aku rasa aku tertarik, ditambah kau sangat cantik" entah kenapa wajahku memerah mendengar ucapannya

"ayo"

"kita kemana?"

"tempat orang-orang pertama kali berkencan" aku menunjukkan wajah bingung

" taman bermain" jawabnya lagi, aku menyerinagai "ternyata usiamu saja yang sudah tua" ucapku sambil tertawa, yunnie mengenggam tanganku dan menyatukan jari-jari kami lalu membawaku masuk

"mau main apa dulu?"

"jet couster" jawabku sambil kegirangan

Kami bermain semua wahana yang ada disana. Aku sangat senang entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat bahagia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Terakhir kami naik bianglala, aku menatap keluar jendela memandang pemandangan yang sangat indah penuh lampu kelap kelip.

"joongie"

"ya"

"kita coba saja perlahan, mungkin rasanya memang aneh kita dijodohkan begini, tapi aku rasa ini hal yang tepat,…. Bagaimana menurutmu?" aku hanya mengangguk

"kau tidak merasa terpaksa kan?"

"tidak, aku juga akan mencobanya mungkin ini yang terbaik"

"boleh aku memelukmu?" aku kaget dengan pertanyaanya tapi aku mengangguk. Lalu yunnie merangkulku erat. Dia benar-benar baik bahkan dia bertanya sebelum menunjukkan kehangatannya padaku, ia memperlakukanku bagaikan Sesutu yang sangat berharga.

Hari pertama kencan kami berjalan dengan baik, kami mulai saling mengenal dengan baik. Sejak saat itu yunnie selalu mengantarku ke sekolah dan menjemputku pulang. Hal ini terus berlajut hingga tanpa kusadari rasa sayang padanya telah tumbuh di hatiku.

Sudah lewat 6 bulan sejak kencan pertama kami. Hari ini umma dan appa pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis dan meminta yunnie untuk menjagaku di rumah.

"joongie baunya harum" kurasakan tangan yunnie merangkulku dari belakang terasa sangat hangat "kau akan jadi istri yang baik untukku" ucapnya sambil mencium rambutku.

"mmm…" ucapku dan dia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggangku

Setelah makan malam yunnie mengajaku duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV .

"jae-ah….." ehh.. sejak kapan dia memanggilku jae pikirku,,, dan wajahnya itu… sepertinya ini sangat serius

"aku ingin bicara serius denganmu" -apa maksudnya ini, apa yunnie mulai bosan denganku?-

"kita sudah mencobanya selama 6 bulan kan…. dan aku sadar.…" yunnie mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya

"joongie-ah saranghae,, maukah kau menikah denganku?" aku membelalakan mataku kaget, aku tidak dapat betkata apa-apa hanya bisa menngangguk pelan

"katakan joongie" pintanya

"aku mau yunnie" lalu yunnie memelukku dengan erat. Entah apa yang merasukiku malam itu, saat tersadar aku berada dikamarku dengan yunnie berada diatasku. Malam itu aku telah menyerahkan seluruh diriku pada yunnie.

Aku seperti mendengar langkah kaki dari arah luar kamarku,,, tapi aku masih terlalu ngantuk untuk bangun

"joongiiieeeee…!"

"apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"ummmm…" kurasakan sinar matahari menyerang mataku saat ku coba membukanya, kuperhatikan sekelilingku disana umma dan appa menatapku dengan wajah kaget.

"umma.. sudah pulang?"

"joongie apa maksudnya ini?"

"eh… apa?" jawabku bingung hingga kurasakan tangan yang kekar merangkulku

"mmmm….mmmm…. joongie…, umma, appa, selamat pagi" ucapnya polos kupukul kepala yunnie agar ia sadar

" umma appa aku bisa menjelaskannya" ucapku takut dan tak berani menatap wajah appa dan umma

"bersihkan dirimu dan kita akan membicarakannya dibawah, umma akan memanggil orang tua yunho" umma dan appa berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Lalu kami bangun, membersihkandiri dan memakai pakaian kami,.. aku tahu mungkin ini memang salah tapi… aku tidak menyesal telah melakukannya dengan yunnie. Setelah selesai yunnie mengenggam erat tanganku dan kami turun kebawah, disana umma dan appa serta orang tua yunnie duduk membelakangi kami, aku dan yunnie duduk menghadap mereka semua dan tertunduk

"umm.. umma" ucapku pelan "mian" tambahku dengan suara lirih sambil menggenggam erat tangan yunnie

"untuk apa minta maaf joongie"

"tapi.."

"umma hanya kaget ternyata hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu"

"benarkah?" umma hanya mengangguk "dan.. sejak kapan kau mamakai cincin itu?"

Aku menatap tanganku dan tertunduk karena mlau sambil memainkan cicin ditanganku, kurasakan wajahku memanas "kemarin yu.. yun.. ..me..lamarku" jawabaku gagap

Mereka semua berteriak dan bersorak termasuk appa dan appa yunnie yang kurasa seharusnya lebih dewasa.. hehe..

"kalian akan segera menikah kan?"

"umma tidak mungkin, aku masih SMA" ucapku kaget

"joongie kau telah melakukannya dengan yunnie dan umma tidak ingin kau hamil sebelum menikah, kau harus bertanggungjawab dengan perbuatanmu" ucap umma sambil dengan tegas

Aku bearlih menatap yunnie yang dari tadi hanya dia, kulihat wajahnya tersenyum dam mengangguk tanda setuju dengan yang umma katakan dan aku hanya bisa setuju

Dan seminggu setelah itu kami menikah. Setelah hari pernikahanm Yunnie langsung pindah ke Korea karena sebelumnya yunnie telah mengatakan niatnya untuk menjadi guru dan tinggal bersamaku di Korea. Untungnya umma dan appa setuju dan yunnie tidak menjadi anak durhaka.

-end of flashback-

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua itu dan sekarang aku benar-benar senang setelah menikah dengan yunnie,… aku harus bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk yunnie… semangat! tekadku

"joongie" aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat kurasa yunnie menepuk pundakku pelan

"ah.. yunnie kau mengagetkanku"

"kau kenapa, dari tadi hanya tersenyum, tertawa, diam dan tersenyum lagi"

"tidak aku hanya mengingat sesuatu" jawabku malu

"ayo turun kita sudah sampai rumah"

"eh.." yunnie mengangkat tubuhku bridal style dan membawaku masuk. Walaupun sudah menikah tetap saja aku masih merasa malu jika yunnie menunjukkan kehangantannya seperti ini. Kuperhatikan wajahnya dari tempatku, kulihat lihat dia tersenyum licik

"apa maksud senyum itu?" tanyaku

"kau manis jika sedang bersemu merah boo" godanya

"diam" ucapku sambil mengalihkan wajahku dan yunnie membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku yang membuatku merinding…. Oh Tuhan, semoga besok aku bisa pergi ke sekolah

"aku menginginkan hadiahku malam ini boo"

-TBC-


End file.
